


Email Exchange

by SalemWriter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemWriter/pseuds/SalemWriter
Summary: Just another day of emails between Ava and Sara





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I have had some formatting issues but hopefully I fixed them....

TO: Director Ava Sharpe  
FROM: Sara Lance  
SUBJECT: Did I....

Aves,

...leave my phone at your place?

S.

 

TO: Sara Lance  
FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Captain Can’t Find Her Stuff,

Yes, and your wallet. I have them with me.

Director Girlfriend’s Keeper

P.S. I also found your thong but I left it at home.

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe  
FROM: Sara Lance

Director Didn’t Let Your Girlfriend Get Ready This Morning,

My hero! Any chance you can portal over with my stuff at some point today? I would be very appreciative. 

Captain I Know Where to Find the Important Stuff

P.S. Just a FYI...still goin’ commando in the Southern Territories.

 

TO: Sara Lance  
FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Captain Cocky Commando,

Lunchtime-ish work for you? Appreciative will have to wait. I have meetings, reports and reviews all day.

Director Glad No One Monitors My Emails

P.S. Southern Territories? Really????

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe  
FROM: Sara Lance

Director Won’t Take a Proper Lunch Break,

Lunchtime-ish works. See you then with work appropriate appreciation. 

Captain Keeping My Pants On and My Hands to Myself

P.S. Weather report from the Southern Territories: hot and wet

 

TO: Sara Lance  
FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Captain Bad Influence,

GAHHHHHH!!!! That weather report came through during an important meeting. The blushing is not very professional.

Director Dying Over Here

P.S. You need to get your ass to your room because I have exactly 15 minutes to eat


	2. What's for dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't we all had a "argument" about what to have for dinner???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add at least one more chapter and see where it goes from there....

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

 

Sara,

Italian, Thai or French Fusion?

A.

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

 

Babe,

Have you been talking to Ray?

S.

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

 

?????  

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

 

Dictator Sharpe,

This sounds like Ray's team building with "two truths and a lie."  FYI it was not fun.  TRUTH. TRUTH. LIE.

S.

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

 

Captain Jackass,

LOL.  I'm asking what you want for dinner.  I'm already hungry and streamlining the selection process seemed like the best chance of us not having a discussion/debate/argument and making a decision before midnight.  

A.

P.S.  I'm sick of 1am pizza. 

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

 

Madam Dictator,

I will have you know that I always know what I want.  You just always want to order food.  ;P

Captain Can't Help That I Have The HOTS For The Dictator

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

 

Captain Cocky,

Since you still haven't given an answer and I have a meeting in 5 minutes, as Dictator (and yes I saw that, jerk) I am making a command decision on dinner.

Dictator Ava Sharpe

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

 

DIRECTOR Amazingly Understanding of Typos,

HA!  I didn't see it but if the food title fits.....

So what are we having?

Captain Can't Stand Autocorrect

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

 

Captain Can't Commit to Dinner Decisions,

You had your chance.  Now you get what you get and you will eat it without complaint.  Be at my place at 6pm.  Tardiness will NOT be rewarded.  I want to eat as soon as you walk through the door.  You better not snack beforehand and ruin your appetite.

Director So Hungry Right Now

P.S. Thai food will be arriving at 7:45.

 


	3. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is fair in love and sports fan war.

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

Aves?

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

Come on!  It was a joke.  A JOKE!

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

I'm sorry.  I, Sara Lance, am SORRY.

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

You are such a child!  

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

Oh really?!?  You started it, so what does that make you?

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

I put a pin on your ball cap.  You DEFACED my jersey!  Child.

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

I repeat, IT WAS A JOKE!

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

A rabbi, a priest and a hooker walk into a bar.....that's a joke. Stitching Kirk Fucking Gibson's nameplate onto my Will Clark jersey is an act of terrorism!

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

Terrorism?  It figures that a Giants fan lacks a sense of humor.  Next you'll tell me you secretly voted for the Cheeto in Chief because of his Giants orange spray tan!

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

That's low Lance.  Like below the belt low.  It's bad enough that I sleep next to a Dodgers fan but don't EVER bring the Cheese Puff into a fight.  EVER!  I am not above a complete and total halt to the no pants dance if you invoke him again.

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

Ok. Ok. This is getting out of hand.  I was wrong.  I am sorry.  I had no clue you would get this upset over a jersey. And the Agent Orange comment was an asshat move.

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Yes, it was.

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

Let me make it up to you.

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Not tonight dear. I have a headache.

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

She's got jokes! About damn time!  However, not what I meant.

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

That's a first.

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

Be nice.  I'm trying here.

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Ok. You were groveling...I mean saying?

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

As I was saying...I have decided to make restitution for the defacing.  Look in your bottom right drawer.

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

I'm not in my office right now but so help me Beebo, if I so much as glimpse Dodger blue in that drawer you will be sleeping alone. For a month.  Standby.

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

Never again will I make that mistake.  Standing by.

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Babe! What did you do???

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

I swallowed my Dodgers' pride.

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

How? When did you have the time to go shopping?

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

Uhhhh, time ship.  Also, trained ninja over here.  

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Oh my god, you stole Will Clark's jersey?!?!

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

Seriously, give me a little credit.  I bought a Will Clark jersey and snatched his rookie card from a voodoo alter I had in my closet as a kid.  

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

It's SIGNED!!!  You are the BEST GIRLFRIEND **EVER**!!!  Wait, you met Will Clark?!?!

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

Yes, I did.  Before you ask, no past, present or future Will Clarks were harmed in the making of this make-up gift.

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

LOL!  How about you get over to my apartment and I model the best get lucky gift ever?

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

Let's not test our baseball truce.  But yes to naughty time.

 

TO: Sara Lance

FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Good point.  How about I meet you in an hour with a box of Cracker Jacks and a smile???

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe

FROM: Sara Lance

PLAY BALL!


	4. Adulting

TO: Director Ava Sharpe  
FROM: Sara Lance  
Subject: What's up pussycat?

Aves,

I'm bored.

S.

 

TO: Sara Lance  
FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Bored,

Nice to meet you. I'm peeved.

P.

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe  
FROM: Sara Lance

Peeved?,

Dare I ask why? What could I/the Legends have done on a day where we have literally NOTHING to do?!?!?!

Still Bored

 

TO: Sara Lance  
FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Captain Complains A Lot,

You, yes you, Sara Lance ate the last of the cereal, the milk, the coffee and my protein bars (which I remember you said you hate) and didn't put any of those things on the shopping list. This means I had NOTHING to eat. Grrrrr!

No coffee or breakfast makes the Director a CRANKY girl

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe  
FROM: Sara Lance

Director Cranky Pants,

There's a list? Seriously? Why didn't you just portal over to get something to eat?

Captain of a time ship with FOOD FABRICATOR

 

TO: Sara Lance  
FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Captain Can't Figure Out Adulting,

Yes, there is a list. Every adult has a list. You finish a food item, you put it on the list, you grocery shop (or order online) and food not-so-magically appears in your kitchen. Not all of us can have food appear in a fabricator at a touch of a button (or a yell to Gideon). And no, I can't just portal over to the Waverider because the child I am dating can't figure out the basics of adult life. It's against protocol and a blatant waste of Bureau resources.

Director Cranky because of a certain Captain

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe  
FROM: Sara Lance

Director Cranky ASS (yes, you've been upgraded),

Jeez, keep your shirt on (only time you will see me type that phrase). I didn't know about the LIST. Clearly, this is a touchy subject. But seriously...CHILD??? Protocol, puhlease?!?!? The fabricator is a new addition to my life. Believe it or not, I did manage to survive as an ADULT before the fabricator and Gideon. Send me the damned list and I will go shopping now because as fun as this chat has been.....I AM STILL BORED!!!!

Sara Lance  
Captain of the Time Ship Waverider  
Grown Ass Adult

 

TO: Sara Lance  
FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Captain SOOO not a Grown Ass Adult,

Not the point. I'm ordering now. The point is, I don't know what to order if you don't tell me I need to order it. You know what is a great help in this task? All together now...a LIST. I honestly don't know how you missed it. It's on the refrigerator door. You know the one that you open and close to get at half the things you didn't put on the LIST!

Director Ava Sharpe  
Actual Adult

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe  
FROM: Sara Lance

Director List Maker

If you're ordering please add the following:  
Lucky Charms  
Fruit Rollups  
Chips  
Popcorn  
Cookies  
Toothpaste

How's that for a list?

Captain Adult 

P.S. Boredom level has now reached critical.

 

TO: Sara Lance  
FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Captain Pain in my Ass,

I swear you act like a child and apparently eat like one too. This is getting ridiculous. I don't want to fight over something so stupid. I have added your list to the order (see how easy that was....last poke at the bear)?? 

Director Letting It Go

P.S. Why don't you go workout??

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe  
FROM: Sara Lance

Director Bigger Adult,

You're right. This is stupid. I will use the list. I will live the list. I will LOVE the list. I should mention that I eat healthy, adult food most of the time but this body (a body that you made your personal playground last night) occasionally craves junk food. I'm sorry you didn't get to eat before work. I will make it up to you tomorrow morning(and not like that! Get you're mind out of the gutter...I meant breakfast in bed).

Captain List Lover

P.S. Already worked out, cleaned my room (sooo adult) and my office (ridiculous adulting levels in effect with that one). SO. BORED.

 

TO: Sara Lance  
FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Captain Lust Lover,

Breakfast in bed accepted (and you sooooo meant it like THAT ;P ). I don't know how to cure your boredom. I guess go make your own fun.

Director Loves her Personal Playground

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe  
FROM: Sara Lance

Director Naughty Talker,

Lust Lover? Do you talk to your staff with that mouth?? Did you seriously just give me permission to make my own fun?!?! Because I know what I want to do for fun. It could involve an apology for the breakfast food fiasco. How about a buffet lunch? Served ON your personal playground? There will be sushi and fruit (so healthy).

Captain Six Pack Abs

 

TO: Sara Lance  
FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Captain Keep On the Pants,

Ouch. Bad typo (but somehow appropriate). I knew as soon as I hit send I would regret telling you to "make your own fun." I have a meeting in 15 minutes. 

Director has a sudden case of the Nibbles

 

TO: Director Ava Sharpe  
FROM: Sara Lance

Director Party Pooper. 

*sigh* :(  
Who will eat all of this food? 

Captain of the Naughty Buffet

P.S. Did I mention that dessert involves chocolate sauce????

 

TO: Sara Lance  
FROM: Director Ava Sharpe

Captain of the Naughty Buffet,

It appears I have a lunch meeting scheduled. Didn't notice that before. Must be because I am STARVING. I will be perusing the items available on the buffet in 45 minutes. 

Director Don't Make Me Wait to be Seated

P.S. There had better be some actual food at this "buffet" because I think I will need an energy boost pretty soon.


End file.
